


Reacting To After Ever After

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Virgil shows Roman Jon Cozart's 'After Ever After' and let's just say Roman isn't a happy camper. Roman does get payback for Virgil showing him the video.





	Reacting To After Ever After

"ROMAN!" Virgil called out from the living room.

"What Egar Allen Mope?" Roman replied walking into the living room.

"I wanna show you something."

"Okay?" Roman replied questioning what Virgil so desperately needed to show him.

Virgil turned to computer towards Roman a sly smile on his face.

"If you've ever wondered why" Roman's face turned up into a smile hearing the familiar tune, "Disney tales all end in lies," Roman's face immediately dropped and he looked at Virgil in shock.

Virgil kept a sly smile on his face as the video continued to play and Roman stayed sat in shock. The video finished and Virgil looked back over to Roman. He was sitting completely still shock plastered on his face. Virgil leaned over and grabbed his glass of the table and dumped the water inside on Roman.

Roman immediately tuned his head away from the computer, sitting on the table, and looked at Virgil with the same smile that was on Virgil's face minutes earlier. Virigl tried to quickly shuffle away but he was to slow. Roman grabbed Virgil's wrists in his one hand and started to tickle Virgil's sides. The darker side broke out in a huge smile and started to laugh.

"S-stop!" Virgil cried between laughs.

"Payback." Roman replied while continuing to tickle Virgil.

"Pl-lease st-top." 

"What do we say when we show someone a evil video bashing Disney?" Roman replied his sly smile getting bigger.

Roman stopped ticking Virgil for a second. " I'm  sorry." Virgil replied.

Roman let go of Virgil's wrists. Virgil quickly snatched up his computer and ran over to The stairs. 

"The video wasn't wrong." Virgil stated before running up the stairs. Roman eventually got Virgil back for that comment later in the night.


End file.
